MapleClan (Windsplash)
MapleClan is a clan founded by Maplestar. Personality The cats of MapleClan are often laid back for so long until something threatens them. If something terrorises them, they think, and put a plan into action. On gloomy days, they may be snappy, sly, and sharp-tongued. Territory In the forest territories MapleClan reside in the fiery red sugar maple trees, hence their clan name prefix being 'maple.', their territory is scattered with oak, birch and pine trees also. Clan Camp * Their camp is surrounded by walls of usually thorns and bracken. The entrance was created by a fallen tree. The long trunk then is coated around by a hedge, making it look like a pillar, but with a roof. The tree trunk blocks the entrance and stuns enemies for a moment before entering. MapleClan cats are used to this trunk being there, and they have the instincts to jump over it. Darkened Cliff * This cliff is often where the clan avoids. It has caused causalities in the past, and cats often don't go near it unless forced too by a storm, blizzard, or flood. The cliff has a tree trunk going across it, like a bridge, but it is unsafe. Past this log going down is a large gap, cats have to jump from this log to the hill, which they reside on during a flood or blizzard. The jump is risky, but usually young cats make it, the elders, however, need support at both sides. You can go around it, but it takes a while and mostly cats go onto it for quickness as the water rises. Training Area * The training area is a sandy place with a tree. It's close to the Illuminated Stones. Cats/apprentices often do fight practice here for assessments or just training in general. The tree is a popular place for birds to rest, so occasionally hunting practice takes place. Illuminated Stones * The illuminated stones are usually warm rocks/boulders that was originally a sitting place for twoleg photos, as the forest became abandoned by twolegs, it was unused. The illuminated stones became a place for MapleClan where they can rest. The name behind it is because the sun is directly above it in the day. The trees sometimes can discard the sun, but the rocks are always warm from the sunlight illuminated onto them on the previous day. If left for more than two days without sunlight, they become cold. StormClan often fight for this at gatherings and sometimes physically too. It mostly belongs to MapleClan, but StormClan are known to be greedy. History Maple, a beautiful calico she-cat, founded this clan when her fellow travellers and friends, Storm, Rose, and Dawn, came together to make the forest populated again. They all came from a city, originally being kittypets, they grew to dislike twolegs, after all of them were abused. They decided they would like to claim it to themselves. They split into four, and after some time, Rose and Dawn got into an argument. Dawn wanted more territory than the rest of them, and she started to rival against her former friends out of spite. Maple discussed with her friends, or now fellow leaders and managed to defeat Dawn, killing her. Dawn went and founded the Dark Forest. The three, after seeing Dawn's actions, felt bad, so they created a peace, after a while, they decided to go their own ways, with their own territory, forming what the clans are today. Maple, Storm and Rose continued to go on and found StarClan, an ancient afterlife. Category:Clans Category:Wind's Clans Category:Windsplash